Life's Forfeit
Life's Forfeit is a RPG maker game created by kaza2929. Plot Shirley has been invited by her friends to play a fun and challenging escape room! But it is not as simple as that. Her friends have unknowingly agreed to a death game! Their first "game" has them in a dilemma. One person must grab the key in the middle of the room to free the others, but whoever takes up the role will die! Can these five friends live through Joyful's Escape Room and capture the ghoul who has abducted them? Settings For a long time, magic users and races such as the Orcs and Elves have remained in hiding in fear of what the majority may think of them. That hasn't changed until one day, a few brave warriors revealed themselves. A boy named Yuuthan and his friends became known to the world as a type of magician called the Element Controllers. Since then, courage and hope began to spread. Those in hiding have been brought to the light once more. And this solidified once Time Controller Enith Bloom briefly led the modern era in a war against the Past and the Future, revealing what the world has been and what it will be. But none of that has to do with Shirley and her friends. Though, it is thanks to those events that they get to be just a regular group of friends heading in a not so ordinary situation. Characters Shirley A young stoic woman whose interest is usually elsewhere. Despite this, she is generally chill and easy to get along with. Radcliffe The divine offspring whose destiny is to one day rid the world of all evil. However first he must learn how to cast the most basic Holy spells properly. Antwortet An elf who is, while quite easy to anger, very kindhearted and compassionate. She is a very swift and dexterous archer. David The most stuck up undead person you can meet. Or perhaps there is more heart in him than most realize? Or maybe he's just a sentient skeleton who likes attention. Barin The eager orc who has an impressive amount of intelligence and strength. Her hobbies include but are not limited to reading and participating in fights. Features * A quick and comical escape game of balanced difficulty! * Many interactions, whether it be with Shirley's friends or just inspecting the surroundings! * Can be finished in around 20-30 minutes! * Multiple endings! Around 5.5 of them! * A test of speed and observation skills! * Many different game overs that have a chance to make you smile! Tips # Be sure to take the game's advice of acting quickly and paying attention! # Save often! # At the same time, do make sure to pace yourself. You may accidentally pick the wrong thing, or miss important hints if you skip dialogue! Be quick without sacrificing excellence! # It might be rewarding to really pay attention to the things around you besides the main goal. You have some catching up to do with your friends, and maybe there are things lying around that need picking up! # "Why are there 5 and a half endings?" Well... there's one way to make the game really short and still have the credits roll. I'll just say that the number one way to avoid danger is to never get in it to begin with! Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2017